Reunited
by chimeatballhiro
Summary: Hohenheim awakes and is no longer sitting at Trisha's grave, but in the afterlife, laying in a warm bed. Hohenheim's P.O.V. One shot. HohenheimxTrisha


I opened up my eyes once more, slowly coming to the realization that I was no longer looking at the dew covered grass that was spread across the front of Trisha's grave. What my eyes were now getting adjusted to was a beige wall sitting in front of me, only a few feet away. I was on something warm… I felt secure once again in my life, the first time since I last held Trisha; but why? If I felt so safe, did this mean I was reunited with Trisha? I shook my head, feeling my loose, tied back hair skim the back of my neck.

Although my nose felt stuffed up, I could smell something faint… A delightful smell. I almost thought for a second it was meatloaf with baked potatoes. I gave the air a few more sniffs, and to my own surprise, it in fact _was_ meatloaf with baked potatoes! A smile then lit up my face, as I placed my hands on what I now acknowledged was a bed, and swiftly lifted my legs up and off of the mattress, then able to stand up and walk to where my favorite dinner awaited.

By this time, my eyes were then adjusted to the light and colors, although they weren't bright, my eyes remained blurry for quite some time. At first my surrounding were all so different, I was sure I have never saw them before.. Until I found myself back in my old house, in Risembool. I walked down the hallway slowly, the wooden floors cooling the bottoms of my feet. I lingered by all the doors that were there, before October 3rd, 1911. I took in all of the memories made, each memory by each room. Differing from petty memories, to very significant memories. One memory then flashed into my mind. I turned my body around, and looked at my front door.

It didn't seem like it had been any longer than a week or so since I left. It was early, the sun barely peeking over the small hills of Risembool.

_"Don't tell the children, I don't want them to know about my body." I said, feeling ashamed to be cursed with immortality. I never wanted it to end up like this, especially not to the point where I couldn't even be happy with the woman I love, and the two beautiful children I made with her. I took a big gulp of oxygen, hoping it would help hold back the tears I've wanted to let shed for so long._

_"Right. Are you sure you don't want me to wake them?" She sounded so… calm. It almost crossed my mind that she didn't really care. I knew better than to think that. I then thought of our sons. What would I say to them if they were awake? So many lines, and sentences ran through my mind, non that I thought would amount to what I truly wanted to tell them, but couldn't. They just wouldn't understand._  
_"I can't bare to look at their faces." I sort of felt regret as the words left my mouth. Was I really going to let it all end this way? Without even a 'goodbye' or 'I'll see you some day'? I sighed. It wouldn't have made a difference in the long run._

_"Silly man, it's okay to cry." She said it with a ring in her voice. I was surprised that the tears still weren't leaving my eyes. Not yet at least. It's funny, how she knew me so well. It isn't like it wasn't obvious that I was on the verge of tears. It felt like a rock was lodged in my throat, preventing me from talking, whispering, Hell, even breathing. I took small steps, knowing this will be the last time I'll be in my home for a long time._

_When we reached our front door, I turned around and Trisha handed me my suitcase. I looked just behind her flawless face and saw two small figures standing near the end of our hallway. _  
_"Oh! You two boys are up early. What are you doing out of bed?" I could feel the scowl forming on my face. I did (and still do) love my sons, and I wish I could have been more like a father to them, instead of the strange man that lived with them._

_As Trisha began walking towards my two sons, both with eyes filled with drowsiness, my older son yawned and said, "Al said he had to go potty." At that moment, Trisha knelt down in front of them and said "And of course his big brother took care of them. Thanks a lot little man.", and Trisha rubbed Edward's hair. As I stood there, watching this, I felt like such a failure, not only as a father, but as a husband. Maybe it was because I had trouble showing my true feelings, or at least didn't feel the need to._

_Then, Ed noticed me at the door, and his eyes widened, and as soon as his did, so did Al's. They looked up at me, with a confused look in their small faces. I felt my eyes shaking, fighting the huge urge to just let these tears out. My teeth shuttered, due to biting down on my lower set of teeth so hard without even noticing. I shut my eyes, longer than I wanted to, to gain back my self control. When I opened them, my eyes focused, the water that was originally built up on my lower eyelid now gone. I looked down, to see my family, that I just might never see again, looking up at me. Between the looks of confusion and anguish, I turned to face the door once more. I opened it and the now lit morning sky shined against my face, as I walked away from my home and never returning to Risembool till years later._

I found myself again in the house. No, this wasn't 'the house'. It was **my home**. The home I shared with my wife that I loved to infinity and beyond, and my two sons that I barely helped raise. I then followed the appetizing scent that was this time much stronger, to my kitchen.

I stepped inside and looked towards the stove, and there she was… Trisha. She stood there wearing her regular outfit, that hugged her body perfectly. She looked over at me, and a huge smile grew across her face. " I've been waiting for you." Before I knew it I was hugging her, taking in her presence and her scent. It was all seemed so real… but was it? Was this really Trisha? Or is this my mind playing tricks on me... How could it be? I could smell, hear, and feel everything around myself. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll even be able to taste in this life, too.

Wait a second. This was it. This was the afterlife. I then remembered what happened before I awoke in the warm comforting bed in the room with the beige painted walls. I finally pulled away from my wonderful wife, and kissed her. I then looked over to the stove, and saw exactly what my nose was identifying. It was my absolute favorite dinner, meatloaf with a baked potato. Trisha then kissed me on the cheek, and I felt my face turn a light red.

"You aren't going to have any?" I questioned, considering the fact she may have eaten before; but ignoring it. "No, no, I'm not too crazy about meatloaf, or baked potatoes. Remember?" She hummed out a small laugh. I let out a small chuckle as well, in almost shock that I forgot. At that second, the buzzer rang, and I felt my hands leave her shoulders. The food was ready, and I, Van Hohenheim, am also ready to live a new, beautiful, carefree fulfilling life with the person I love the most, Trisha, as we will both watch down on our two sons we care so deeply for.


End file.
